


Awkward Meetings and Other Drabbles

by TheSeerOfTime



Series: Crossover AU [1]
Category: Black Parade (Album), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Septic Doesn't Care All That Much, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Drabble, Exposition, First Meetings, Gen, Here u go, M/M, Mark Doubts Everything At This Point, My AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and misses felix like A LOT, and yeah, awkward first meetings, basically all my drabbles are au!septiplier but w/e, battery gets unamused, battery is angsty, but it's a drabble so???, but it's not like he can do anything, crossover AU, i just really like the idea of awkward meetings in my au???, i wrote it in like five minutes, septic doesn't know how to use explosives, so here u go ao3, this is really short, this is stupid i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mark and Septic met, which was probably one of the weirdest things for both parties involved.</p><p>And other odd things about a different group of Fabulous Killjoys and a different Black Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my DD/BP/YouTuber crossover AU, which you can find on tumblr here: http://alchemyst-studios.tumblr.com/tagged/crossover-au  
> Septic is short for "Septic Rush", aka Jack's name in this, due to him being in the Killjoys.  
> Enjoy!

The first time Septic met Mark, Septic was  _this close_  to dying.

See, a run-in with the Dracs proved a very  _bad_ thing indeed, and well…

It wasn’t a very long meeting, though. In fact, one might not even call it a “meeting”, instead calling it a “seeing”…

* * *

The Black Parade is where you go when you die, after all, so it didn’t surprise Mark when a newcomer showed up.

What  _did_ surprise him was how strange the newcomer was. It looked like he was  _glitching_ , not being able to stay there. Fading in and out, if you will.

This was confusing. This rarely, if ever, happened, and Mark wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. 

Making his way in that direction, he was starting to worry slightly. Why would this person not be able to stay? People stayed dead when they died, right? Right, Mark assured himself, of course. He’d just go check, and everything would work out  _fine_. Just  _fine_.

However, when he stood next to the new person, it seemed like it was getting worse. They would only be there for a few seconds before fading out for longer than they stayed.

Mark had one, extra, minor problem with this. They were wearing a mask, so if they saw him, he couldn’t tell. Even with this, he stood above them, until it seemed like they weren’t actually coming back that time.

* * *

When Septic finally came to his senses, and realized “Oh. I’m  _not_  dead.”, he had one thing on his mind.

_Just who was that person, and where’d they go?_


	2. Wait a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter and for that I apologize, but they're drabbles. And besides it's a new AU, I'm working my way up.  
> Enjoy! :D

After that somewhat awkward meeting, Mark couldn’t help but wonder.

Why on Earth would someone had been “glitching” in and out? It wasn’t supposed to happen. People either were or weren’t in the Black Parade.

He couldn’t figure it out…It  _definitely_ bothered him.

Problem was, nobody else would believe him, or at least in his opinion. 

_Somebody just sort of showing up, then to just fade away? Was he making things up?_

That’s exactly what Mark expected to hear. So he kept his mouth shut about it, and kept going on with everything else.

* * *

Septic, on the other hand, had told the others about the weird person he saw during his near-death experience. He assumed it was just some type of, well, hallucination.

Turns out the rest of the Killjoys agreed.

It was just because he was about to die, that’s all, his head made up something to fill in the space during it.

But something worried Septic slightly. 

_It felt like he’d seen the guy before._


	3. Exposition with Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble, this time Mark's opinion on the whole ordeal.  
> Sort-of part one of two, seeing as Septic has one too.

Letting out a long sigh, Mark slumped against the float. He was still confused about the whole thing.

But, wait a second…Didn’t he seem a little familiar?

Maybe Mark knew the guy when he was alive, before he joined the Parade and all.

God, how long ago was that? He couldn’t quite recall much of his actual life, but he was assured when he first showed up with the other four that was normal. (He also still wonders where the five people they replaced went, but that’s a story for another time.)

But the person seemed so familiar, now that Mark thought about it. It was mainly that mask, the two-toned green mask with eyeholes that blocked their eyes, that seemed the most known.

The brunet let out another sigh, burying his head in his hands. Another thing about the almost-newcomer to bother him, he supposed.

And, he thought as he sat there, another secret to keep from the guys. He wasn’t fond of keeping things from them, but no one else seemed to notice the person, so they most likely wouldn’t believe him.

Oh well, he considered, it’s probably just a one-time thing. Never to happen again.

He hoped.


	4. Exposition with Septic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of two.  
> Septic's opinion on the ordeal.  
> Still really short, but they're drabbles so deal with it. //mild sarcasm

Septic flopped into the booth’s seat, pulling his cap over his eyes, effectively telling the others to just leave him alone.

He couldn’t quite place were he’d seen the guy before. He was sure of one thing, though.

He had definitely known the person during his time as a Killjoy, that much he could figure out.

But he’d been one for awhile, and he’d met a lot of people. It was hard to tell.

Septic groaned and pulled on his cap again. This was bothering him big time. 

Where had he seen this guy? 

Maybe he was making up the familiarity. Maybe it’s just something he was making up, just because he saw him during his near-death experience.

Ugh, he thought, this is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever even considered. 

Of course he’d seen this guy before. 

Why else would he have been so clear?


	5. You Showed Up AGAIN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septic shows up again and they're more confused.  
> Wonderful.  
> (By the way, most of these will go up almost RIGHT after they're up on Tumblr, unless the drabble was written on my tablet. In that case, it'll be up later that day or the next.)

The  _second_  time they encountered each other, neither of them really expected it in its entirety.

* * *

Septic wasn’t 100% sure what was going on, but everything wasn’t dark in the normal sense when you were near death.

It was like…the area was dark, but he could make out a lot of things.

 _Including_  a very confused brunet standing in front of him. Actually,  _especially_ the confused person in front of him.

Seeing as said person wasn’t too far off from where he was standing.

It was silent, this awkward silence that filled the general area. Neither Mark or Septic knew what to say, and besides, the latter was starting to “glitch” in-and-out again.

 Instead, it was like an intense staring contest type of thing. 

Well, it seemed like one. Mark couldn’t make out the other’s eyes through his mask very well, but he figured he was staring at them anyway.

* * *

Eventually, Septic just faded off again, and Mark was left standing there again, with the strangest sense of deja vu again. 

Letting out what sounded like a mix of a huff and a sigh, he spun around on one foot and went back to where the others currently were.

* * *

When Septic came back to his senses, he was left even  _more_ confused and clueless than the first time this happened.

Again, the person he saw seemed, in the strangest way, familiar. But like the first time, he just couldn’t place where he’d seen the guy.

Which, like before, bothered him.

This time, though, he elected to  _not_ tell the other Killjoys this time. Or, he considered, any further times he showed up…wherever that was.


	6. Explosives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a request from a Tumblr friend!
> 
> ~
> 
> Septic and his explosives.

At first, none of the other Killjoys really wanted to let Septic be the explosives guy. They weren’t sure how well it would turn out, after all.

But, push came to shove and eventually the rest just said “Screw it.” and let him do it. Even if they hadn’t agreed, anyway, he probably would have went ahead and just started making the explosives anyway.

It was fun to make them, in a twisted sort of way. Mostly made of old spray cans he’d find lying around, Septic had a habit of just making them and leaving them lying around.

Which,  _unfortunately_ for the other three Killjoys, meant having to avoid detonating the stupid things.

Fortunately for Septic, it was  _HILARIOUS_ to watch them try to avoid the spray-can-bomb-things.

 _Especially_  when Battery was trying to avoid them. Seeing as said person’s mask didn’t really give him any view of below himself, it was really up in the air to see if he’d even notice that they were there.

Most of the time, he’d almost step on before realizing _oh, there’s one of those stupid explosives._

Of course, there were the times in which someone would nearly detonate one of them, thus scaring the living _crap_ out of the other three. Yes, even Septic [when it wasn’t him] would be one of those getting terrified. Like it’s been said before, he’s not all that trained in  _using_  the explosives than he is  _making_ them.

So he has  _no_  idea how to disarm them once they start to go off.

Which means they’ve had moments of “OH CRAP SOMEBODY THROW THE  _GODDANG_ THING AS HARD AS YOU CAN.”

It’s surprising why they even let Septic build them anymore.


	7. Just a Moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort-of based off a friend's headcanon.
> 
> ~
> 
> Battery just feels like a moron now.

The first time Battery Urgency saw the Black Parade, it was all because of his mask and the limited visibly.

And he doesn’t like talking about it.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what was going on. Where was he? Why wasn’t he dead yet?

Glancing around, the Killjoy was confused as to why he saw people.

Then he noticed.

Electric After. Formerly known as Felix before he joined, he was Battery’s former best friend.

That was, of course, before the accident that killed five of the Killjoys, Electric included.

And Battery blamed himself for the whole thing. He should’ve tried to save them, but at the time, he hadn’t an idea to do a THING.

By the time he had started to process what was going on, the vision in front of him was fading. But he couldn’t do a thing, he couldn’t stay, because he wasn’t actually dead yet.

Nobody joins the Parade until they’re dead, after all.

* * *

It wasn’t until Septic pointed out how badly Battery’s shoulders were shaking, once he came to his senses, that the former realized he was crying.

He hadn’t seen Electric in a very, very long time…

…and he stood there, like an idiot.

Didn’t even try to say anything, nope. Just stood and stared until he came back to the real world.

 _God_ , Battery was an complete  _moron_.


End file.
